Through the portal
by Gammija
Summary: When Danny's father builts a portal to 'our' world, Danny finds out he's a cartoon here. How will he respond to this? But more important, how can he stop the ghosts from going there?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic! Please enjoy, review if you like.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom :(**

* * *

Chapter One

'_**Gonna catch'em all, cause he is **__Danny Phantom'_

Amy loved that title sequence. She'd gotten bored that week, so she had decided to watch 'Danny Phantom' again. And she was surprised to see that she still liked it, even more than when she was nine.

Amy turned down the computer and yawned. 'Well, that's enough Phantom for today!'  
She went upstairs and to bed.

-,-,-,-,-,- (dimension break :)

'Haha! I, Jack Fenton, did it again! I built a portal to another world! But why doesn't it work?'

'Sweetie, I think you forgot to switch it on?' Maddie suggested. And she was right. As Jack had turned the switch, the inside of the 50 centimeter-portal turned green.

'Yes! I'm a genius!' Jack yelled. Then he heard footsteps. He turned around.

'Isn't that portal a bit too small for you, dad?' Danny asked skeptically.

'It is, but I'm not going in. You are! For science!' answered his father. And he added: 'If you happen to find some food, bring it with you okay?'

Danny sighed. 'Okay, I'll check it out for you. But why did you make another entrance to the Ghost-zone anyway?'

Jack answered: 'Oh, but this portal doesn't lead to the Ghost-zone. This portal leads to a whole new dimension! Imagine what's out there? For as far as you know, it could be a land filled with talking magical ponies!'

'I hope not so. Now, what do I need?' Danny asked.

'Nothing, really; but, Danny, I'd … go ghost, if I were you.' Even though it had been a long time since his secret had been revealed, his mom still wasn't quite used to it.

'Yeah, I'll be careful,' Danny said as he transformed into his white-haired alter-ego. He then stoke his head through the portal…

,-,-,-,-,-,

Shocked, Amy opened her eyes. She had woken up from a big flash of light. She didn't have to look long for its source; Next to her bed was a green, glowing circle on the blue wall. Its light lit up her small room.

'A portal!' Amy whispered. She recognized it from the DP-cartoon, but it looked a bit different, as if it had become real.

Amy told herself she was dreaming. Portals to other dimensions couldn't possibly appear in her world, could they?

'But,' she said to herself, 'If it is indeed a dream, I could go investigating! And I won't have to be careful, since I'm actually calmly asleep.'

She didn't really believe her story, but her curiosity won from her fear. Slowly, she turned to the wall until she was directly in front of it, just centimeters away.

Suddenly a face appeared from the green. Amy screamed.

,-,-,-,-,-,-

'Waaaaah!' Danny screamed. He didn't really know what he had expected to see, but it sure wasn't this.

In front of him sat a blond girl, about the same age as him. Her nose was almost touching his. Although she was clearly a human, she still looked different from anyone Danny had ever seen. He was surprised to see so many details. He could tell the different hairs apart from another, and her face was covered with freckles.

For a few seconds, the two teens just stared at each other. The girl was the first to speak: 'I know who you are! You're Danny Phantom!'

Danny was confused, then disappointed. He turned back around to his dimension.

,-,-,-,-,-

Amy sat in shock on her bed. Could it be? Could she just have seen Danny Phantom? She pinched herself for the fourth time. 'Ouch! If this is a dream, it sure is very realistic.'

Hesitating she sat in front of the portal. She was eager to go through, but also scared. She decided only to stick her head through so she could pull back whenever needed.

'Well, here goes nothing!' She closed her eyes, braced herself and pierced the green with her head.

,-,-,-,-,-,-,

'And, Danny? Did you find anything? Perhaps some ghosts?' Jack asked excited, as Danny pulled his head from the portal.

'I'm sorry dad. The portal doesn't lead to another dimension, but to another place in this one,' Danny answered.

'How can you be so sure?'

'Because the girl I woke up knew who I-' 'You woke up someone?' his mother asked. 'Did apologize yourself?'

'Eh… No?'

'Then go right back and say you're sorry!'

Danny looked at his mom, but she showed no mercy. 'Okay. But after this, I need to go to Sam's place. We have a date.'

For the second time that day, Danny bent to go into the portal. But before he could, he saw a familiar face.

* * *

Going through a portal was a strange experience. It was like diving in cold water, without getting wet.

As Amy opened her eyes at the other side, she looked right into Danny's green ones. An awkward silence fell.

'Eheheheheh...,' Amy said, 'So, we meet again?'

'Is this the girl you woke up?' Maddie asked.

'Oh, it's no big deal,' Amy answered, 'because now I get to see Danny Phantom for real!'

Danny looked at the girl. She seemed really thrilled to see him. 'Look, eh…,' 'Amy,' Amy helped. 'Look, Amy, I really appreciate the attention and I'm sorry to have woken you up, but I don't have time for this. I need to go somewhere. But if you want to see me again, just visit Amity Park sometimes and-'

'No!' Amy screamed. 'I mean, no, I can't.'

'What do you mean, 'you can't'. I'm sure there's some way,' Danny asked.

'No, there isn't. You see, this is a little hard to explain, but… I'm from another world.'

'Yes! I knew I could do it!' Jack yelled. 'Boy, this portal-making gets you hungry.'

'Would you like a cookie?' Maddie asked.

'I'd love one!' Jack said, as he and Maddie left the basement.

'Don't mind them,' Danny said. 'Anyway, if you're from another world, then how do you know my name?'

'Because…,' Amy started. She searched her mind for a good way to bring this. But when she couldn't find one, she said: 'Because in my world, your life is a cartoon.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Have a second chapter.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Chapter Two

'What?' Danny said, 'That can't be. You're lying. Cartoons are 2D, and I'm pretty three-dimensional.'

'I know it sounds odd, but I can prove it. I could show you an episode, if you'd like?' Amy asked, as she crawled through the portal.

She now stood in front of Danny, who had phased back. He was doubting what to do: cancel his date with Sam, or say no to answers for this mystery.

He took his mobile. 'Is it okay if Sam comes along?' Danny asked, 'If my life really is a cartoon, you should know her.'

'Yeah, she can come! Tucker can come, too.' Amy replied.

'No, Tucker is too busy with mayor-stuff.' He dialed Sam's number. 'Sam, it's me… No, I'm fine. Is it okay if you come to my place?... You'll see when you get here…. It'll take about.. an hour?' He looked at Amy, who nodded in agreement. 'An hour it is. See you in a minute! Bye!' He hung up. 'She could be here any moment.' Then it remained silent.

Both teens were looking at their feet, not sure what to do. In Amy's case, looking at her feet surprised her. They had a strange shape for her, but they looked just like anything in Danny's world. She now inspected her hands. They too looked kind of rectangular. She noted this to herself. She didn't want to bother Danny with it, who seemed to be lost in thoughts al well.

The silence was broken by footsteps. Both Amy and Danny turned around to see Sam coming downstairs. As soon as Danny saw her, a smile broke through on his face. He walked towards her and they kissed as a greeting.

Then Sam turned to Amy. 'Who is this?' she asked Danny.

'Uh, hi,' Amy said, 'you must be Sam?'

'Danny, why is there a stranger in your basement?' Sam asked, not sure what to think.

Danny replied: 'You know how my dad said he was going to build a portal?' Sam nodded. 'Well, it worked. Amy is a girl from the other side. But she claims my life is a cartoon in her world!'

'A cartoon!' said Sam, 'that's preposterous.'

'I know that it sounds weird, but if you could just come to my place then I could show you some episodes,' Amy said.

Sam looked questioning at Danny, who shrugged. Sam sighed. 'Okay. But I have to be back in an hour. This better ought to be good!'

'Oh, it is. It's your life after all!' Amy said excited, but Sam shut her up with a cold look. Then the three crawled through the portal.

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

They all blinked a few times at the other side. It was midnight there and pitch-black, apart from the glowing portal.

'Follow me,' Amy whispered. The teens sneaked past the other bedrooms. They went downstairs.

'Welcome in the other dimension!' Amy said as she turned the lights on.

They stood in a fairly big living room. Directly in front of them were two couches facing an old TV. A big white cupboard split the room in half. The other half led to the kitchen and the dinner table. In one corner stood a closet filled with boxes with toys and cardboard games. And in the corner facing them was a flat computer screen.

Amy walked up to it and turned it on. The other two followed her.

'Allow me to prepare things. It should only take a minute. It's now a quarter past twelve, by the way,' Amy said as she checked her watch.

Before long, she had an online list of episodes. 'Now, which one do you want to watch?' she asked.

'Let's start with the first one,' Danny suggested. Sam just nodded, still suspicious.

'Okay then!' Amy said. She almost couldn't believe she'd actually met Danny and Sam. "Episode one: Mystery Meat' it is!' She clicked the link.

"So, Danny, you and your little friends want to hunt ghosts?' 'Actually, dad, I want to be an astronaut.' 'Sorry, Mr. Fenton. I was into ghosts, but they're so mainstream now. They're like cell phones. 'Waste these looks and all this charisma hunting ghosts? Criminal."

Amy had already lost her interest in the episode. She just watched Danny and Sam's reaction. Right now, they both seemed speechless.

Sam opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't find the words. Then the title song started.

Danny, confused, asked: 'Wait. I have my own song?'

'Yes you do. It's pretty catchy,' Amy admitted.

'It somehow sounds familiar,' Sam said.

'Yes. I think one of Dumpty Humpty's songs has the same melody,' Danny agreed. The episode continued in silence, until…

'BEWARE! For I am the Box Ghost!'

All three teens quickly turned around. There, floating in the middle of the room, was a blue ghost they all knew.

'Stay here,' Danny whispered to Sam and Amy, 'and distract him. I'll be right back with the thermos.' He then phased through the ceiling.

The box ghost said: 'Beware, humans, for I, the box ghost, will cover you in' –he looked at the contents of a box- 'these Terrifying Toys of Terror!'

The girls looked at each other with bored expressions. But Sam's changed into anger when a Barbie-doll hit her head.

'Ouch! Will you stop that!' she yelled at the ghost.

The box ghost started saying: 'No! I'll neveeaaaaaaAAAAH!' but was sucked into a bright light-blue vortex.

When the light stopped, Amy and Sam saw Danny Phantom standing with the thermos.

'That was quick,' Sam said. Danny replied: 'Yeah. I just hope that no threatening ghosts come through the portal. You don't have ghosts here, do you?'

'No, we don't,' Amy answered.

'Anyway, he's gone now,' Danny said. 'Let's finish the episode.' Amy and Sam shrugged.

They continued watching the episode. Occasionally one of them would say something, but it remained overall silent until the end.

Amy looked at her watch. 'We could watch another one,' she offered. 'We still have half an hour left.' But she knew what the answer would be: 'No.' They all had too much to think about.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, it's me again! Sorry for not updating this sooner. Sooo... enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The chances of me owning Danny Phantom are as high as my chances of winning the lottery. No, really. If I won, I'd buy it. **

* * *

Chapter 3

That night, none of the three teens could drift off to sleep.

After Amy had brought Danny and Sam back to their own dimension, she sat on her bed.

They had agreed to close the portal for safety reasons. Danny would come back the next day to investigate the other dimension some more, and prevent it from eventual ghost-attacks.

Amy placed her hand on the cold wall. It felt so solid. She couldn't believe that Danny Phantom was real. It went against everything she thought she new about… well, reality. Cartoons were supposed to be fake.

And yet, Danny and Sam had had sat right next to her, watching the show from which they seemed to come.

It made her wonder if other cartoons were actually other dimensions as well. If that was the case, she couldn't wait to meet her childhood-heroes, just like she had met Danny and Sam.

They had looked a bit different from the cartoon. Not older, but more detailed. It had been funny to see them baffled at their own appearances. But, she guessed she'd look that way too if she'd find out that someone had recorded the past 8* years of her life.

She felt a bit sad for Danny. He had tried to keep his secret so desperately, to find out that everyone in her world already knew it from the start.

'Well, at least it wasn't his world,' she said to herself. 'Now let's call it a day and try to sleep.' She lay down and closed her eyes.

* * *

Danny couldn't catch sleep. His thoughts drifted off to the other dimension. Or rather, his role in it.

He was offended that someone had broadcast his entire life as a halfa without his permission. He didn't know who had, but couldn't that person at least have asked? It bothered him to know that an entire world could watch him, even if it wasn't his world. Danny wondered if 'they' could see him now, whoever 'they' might be.

How many episodes would his cartoon have? He couldn't believe that someone would find his life interesting. The last major thing that had happened was when he had made the whole world intangible.

Okay, he admitted, that was pretty interesting. But that was now about… two months ago?

Danny concentrated, but he couldn't tell how long it had been. Suddenly he had the eerie feeling that it had been way, way longer than two months. He tried to count the days again, but they seemed to be melting into one big blur of school, home and ghost fighting.

He shook it off. It didn't matter, right? He decided to think about something completely different.

How many people would have seen 'Danny Phantom', the cartoon? Would he have fans? He had fans in his own world, but that was different. He had saved their lives at least once, and they only thought about him as a brave fearless hero.

But in the other dimension, nobody had a reason to assume him to be more than a cartoon. Plus the fact that they had seen all his struggles.

He thought about Amy. Well, at least he had one fan. And she was a fourteen year old girl. He wondered if she was just weird or most of his fans were like that. Secretly he hoped the latter. He would never cheat on Sam, but the idea of feminine attention felt good for his ego.

Would there be fanfiction about him? Tucker had told him about the stories some people wrote about Doomed on that fanfiction site. If there was also such a site in the other dimension, he could write a fanfiction about himself.

Danny snickered, but the idea wouldn't let him go. Maybe he could write about how it felt to get his powers. He dismissed that: there were probably a lot of stories on that subject. He could write about the month directly after the accident, but that period was too awkward for him. If falling from your chair looks stupid, imagine how falling through your chair looked like.

Suddenly he had an idea. He should write about how he had scared the shit out of Dash!

Somewhere before the Disasteroid-incident Danny had felt he should do something about Dash. Between school, homework, ghost fighting and Vlad he simply couldn't stay calm for his bullying. Together with Tucker (Sam never would have approved) he had made a plan. Dash hadn't dared to look at Danny since, at least not until the Disasteroid.

Danny spent the rest of the night thinking about how he should write this until he got so tired he fell asleep.

* * *

Sam sat on her black bed, thinking about the events of that day.

First, she had been angry at Amy for coming between her and Danny, but she had soon seen that it wasn't her fault. It must've been pretty startling to wake up and see a head coming through your wall.

But Sam had bigger things to think about right now. Somebody had been spying on her for two years and she hadn't even suspected a thing! She couldn't help but feeling watched now. She tried to ignore it, but it felt too strong.

She jumped up and searched her entire room, but she couldn't find a single camera.

She knew that that meant nothing: Tucker had cameras as small as an ant.

No, the problem wasn't if there were cameras, but how. Someone from the other world must've figured a way to make portals, while he kept it a secret for everyone. And instead of claiming eternal fame for the first interdimensional travel, he decided to hang the whole place with cameras and make it a kid's show. It just didn't make sense to her.

The show had to be very popular in order to make as much money as a portal. And even then, why keep the portal a secret? Surely you could earn a lot of money by hosting travels to your favorite TV-show? Sam knew she'd pay for such a thing.

But how had this mystery-person placed the cameras everywhere? Sam's house was highly secured. And how could he have known where to put them exactly? Like the meat-storage. What were the chances of something interesting ever happening down there?

The more Sam thought about it, the more it seemed impossible that someone would go through all that trouble just for a 'cartoon'. Even if it was a 'cartoon' about three awesome friends kicking ghost-butt.

The only explanation was that someone had somehow known what was going to happen ahead of time.

'Or,' Sam said to herself, 'we are just a fragment of some animators imagination.'

No, that was impossible. But wasn't the alternative just as impossible? Sam groaned. She was getting a headache. Having to reconsider your mere existence isn't a really fun thing to do.

She decided to let it rest for the night. She turned off her light and closed her eyes.

* * *

At the ghost-zone side of the ghost-portal, a robot-like being with a flaming Mohawk waited impatiently. Finally his waiting paid off.

'Cube!' he yelled at the Box Ghost, 'what took you so long? I have waited her whole afternoon!'

'Well, Skulker, I, the Box Ghost, was just about to attack the humans with my awesome boxes, when-'

'I don't care!' Skulker almost choked the box ghost. 'What's on the other side of the new portal?!'

'Uh, a world just like the mortal realms,' the box ghost answered, while getting even more blue in the face.

'Are there interesting creatures?'

'Just a girl. I've seen nothing else. Now let the Box Ghost go!'

Skulker finally loosened his grip. The Box Ghost shouted a short 'Beware!' before floating away.

Skulker sniffed at the air melodramatically. 'The hunt is on.'

* * *

**So what did you think? I know, it's a bit boring but I just couldn't let it out. I hope next chapter will be better. And I'm doubting if I should keep text blocks or make those small lines. Please review and let me know!**

*** Since the show started at 2004 and I'm writing this in 2012, it were 8 years. I know that it ended in 2007 but if 'they' could see Danny then, 'they' could see him now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, dear readers! Thank you for all the lovely reviews, they really keep me writing! Have a new update. Disclaimer: I didn't win the lottery yet, soo...**

* * *

Chapter 3

Skulker flew through the ghost-zone to the artificial portal. He had talked to the Box ghost earlier that night, and had decided to go right away. He didn't need sleep, so there was nothing stopping him. He hoped that the portal would be open…

But it wasn't his lucky day. It didn't matter though; Vlad had given him an instant portal-creator. He ripped a hole to the mortal realms, and a second later he stood in the Fenton basement. Skulker scanned the room. He soon saw the small inactive portal. He flew up to it and turned it on. It worked. There was only one inconveniency: Skulker was too big. But, being a ghost, he squeezed himself through.

He now floated a few centimeters above the sleeping Amy. 'This is going to be easier than stealing candy from a baby,' he said to himself.

He grabbed his instant-cage and threw her in. She opened an eye, but didn't struggle. 'Nice to see someone working along for a change, girl. You may not be as precious as the ghostboy, but you'll do. And if he comes to rescue you, I'll catch him anyway,' Skulker said.

'Uhm, n-not to spoil the fun, but… shouldn't he know you have me first?'Amy asked.

'Hmmm… You're smart. I like that. Maybe I'll keep you alive if you've served your purpose.' He then broke off a part of his suit, and dropped it on the bed. 'This will do,' Skulker said, before flying back through the two portals and going back to his lair.

For the second time that night, Amy woke up from a green flash. _What? Is Danny back already? _she thought, but then she saw Skulker. Quickly she pretended to sleep.

'This is going to be easier than stealing candy from a baby,' she heard him say.

She braced herself as she heard the cage open. A cold metal hand grasped her and stuffed her in. Amy wanted to fight back, but she didn't have the courage or the weapons.

'…I'll catch him anyway.'

'Uhm, n-not to spoil the fun, but… shouldn't he now you have me first?' Amy asked.

The sooner Danny would know where she was, the better prepared he would be. And if he didn't come soon enough, Amy wasn't sure Skulker would spare her.

'… Maybe I'll keep you alive if you've served you're purpose.' _Oh, look at that. Maybe he will,_ she thought as they flew through the portal, the lab, the ghost portal and eventually the ghost-zone.

* * *

Danny woke up from a familiar cold shiver. He opened his eyes to see a blue wisp of air curl up. 'Urgh, why now? I'm trying to sleep!' he whispered.

He changed to ghost mode and phased to the basement. He looked around, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Being sleepy, he didn't pay attention to how the new portal was now activated. _Huh, false alarm._ He shrugged and flew back to his room.

Just as he had gotten back into bed, his ghost sense went off again. 'This could better not be false alarm again!' Again, he flew to the laboratory, and again, there was no ghost in sight. 'Damnit!' He went back to bed without noticing that the new portal was now off.

* * *

Next morning, Danny's father woke him up by practically slurring him out of bed.

'Dannyboy! Wake up son, we've got a portal to investigate!' Jack ran downstairs, grabbed some toast and went to the basement.

Danny slowly followed. When he was finally down in the lab, he saw that his parents were already there.

'So, Danny,' Maddie started, 'yesterday you told us about the 'cartoon' in the other world. Could you seek some more information on that subject?'

'Yeah sure. See you guys later!' he said and flew through the portal.

He almost immediately jumped back out. Worry was spread over his face. 'Mom, dad? Amy is gone. She's kidnapped by Skulker.'

'Danny, are you sure?' his mother asked.

'Yes. Only he would leave Tuckers old PDA,' he answered.

'Then we'll have to save her!' his mom replied.

'No. Í have to. I don't want to put any of you in danger,' Danny said, and added: 'Besides, I've defeated Skulker a thousand times. What could possibly go wrong?'

'Hmm, I guess you're right,' Maddie gave in.

'Are you really sure, Danny?' his father asked worried.

'Yes dad, I'll be fine. I'm goin' ghost!' Danny yelled, and flew into the ghost-zone.

After countless battles, Danny knew to find his enemies' lairs pretty well. So it wasn't before long until he saw Skulker's lair, the island that was covered in plants. 'Now where did he hide you…,' Danny murmured to himself.

* * *

In a big, dark, rocky room, Skulker stood in front of a few computer screens. Behind him, trapped in a purple cage, was Amy. And in the corner stood a big cannon-like weapon.

Skulker had boasted about it to Amy and she now knew pretty much what it was supposed to do. It shot an unbreakable, ghost-proof cable at whatever it targeted. The only way one could break free from it, was pushing a button on the machine itself. (After Skulker had told Amy that, he facepalmed and said something about seeing Technus too often.)

He was now checking his scanners. Suddenly, one of them bleeped. 'Human matter detected,' the screen read.

'I've got you now, whelp!' Skulker pushed a button, and the cave wall slowly opened. Outside, you could see the green swirls of the ghost-zone.

Amy looked up. She was just in time to see Skulker leave. _Time to escape, _she thought.

* * *

**And so far chapter 4. More reviews are always nice! And if you review, do tell what you think of the new formatting.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! Thanks for the new reviews! And a special thanks to Team04phantom, because he/she reminded me of something important. Disclaimer: In this chapter, I only own Amy.**_  
_

* * *

_Last chapter:_

_Amy looked up. She was just in time to see Skulker leave. __Time to escape, _she thought.

* * *

Chapter 5

Amy started pushing the bars of the cage. The cage slowly began to tilt, until it fell on the floor with a loud 'BANG!'

Amy fell. She quickly crawled back up and looked around, but Skulker didn't seem to be coming back.

Amy started rocking the cage again, in direction of the panels. The cage fell over. She now started to get the hang of it. After 2 minutes, she was in front of the control panels. She inspected them.

There were a lot of screens, buttons and levers. A few buttons had inscriptions. One of them read: 'Open all cages.'

'Well that's easy!' Amy said to herself.

She reached through the bars of the cage. She pushed down, but when her hand should've met the button, it passed right through as if it was water.

She murmured: 'What the h-' but then she heard something collide with the cavewall.

She turned around, to see Danny crawling up from the floor. His gaze met hers. She held her thumbs up to sign she was okay. He nodded and flew back to Skulker, who had appeared shortly before.

'Don't you have some books about gorillas to read, Skulker?' Danny teased while shooting several ectoblasts.

Skulker dodged all of them and replied: 'I fixed that error a long time ago, whelp.' He then shot a beam of his own.

Danny dodged easily. 'You missed!' he yelled, but was struck from behind. The beam had bounced of a screen and back at Danny.

He fell down and rolled across the ground. He lay right in line of fire for the new weapon.

Skulker flew away, towards the machine. Danny stood back up. 'Are you fleeing?' he said.

'No, kid,' Skulker answered, 'I've got you exactly where I want you.' He fired a cable at Danny.

The purple cable curled itself around the hybrid. He started to struggle, but couldn't break free. A green glow then began to appear from underneath the cable, but when it was gone the cables were still there.

Skulker was approaching slowly, knowing that his prey couldn't get away this time. A glowing knife appeared from his suit.

'I've waited so long for this day, ghost boy. Now what would you like to become: a carpet, a wall-decoration or a footstool?' He pushed the knife at Danny's throat, who didn't respond.

'Well? What would it be?'

* * *

Amy had been watching the fight anxiously. When she saw Skulker was gaining the upper hand, she decided to act.

She concentrated on staying solid, while trying again to push the button. This time, when she opened her eyes, she saw that the cage had opened.

She quickly jumped out. Skulker had his back turned on her, while walking at Danny. He, at the other hand, followed her every movement as she walked up to the machine.

She pointed at one particular button, then at him, and then pretended to be breaking free from a small box.

Danny made a small nod to show he understood.

'Well, what would it be?' Skulker asked.

Danny powered up an ectoblast in his fist. 'Now!' he yelled.

Amy punched the 'release' button. The purple cables dissolved into smoke. Danny hit Skulker in the chest, while releasing the energy.

Skulker was thrown in the wall next to Amy. He dropped to the floor. He was trying to get back up, but stayed where he was when he saw Amy coming his way. 'You released the ghostkid! Don't think I'll spare your life now.'

'I don't think you're in the position to take it,' Amy said as she grasped Skulkers head and pulled. The empty helmet came off with a plop.

In its place sat an angry green creature. 'You shouldn't have done that!' he squeeled.

Still controlling the suit, he shot a missile at Amy. Closing her eyes, she screamed and ducked. The missile flew towards her. It never hit. She went straight through it, just like with the panels earlier.

She opened her eyes, surprised to be alive. 'Ha!' she said, but wasn't sure what to do next.

She searched Danny for help. He appeared right next to her with a thermos. 'Would you like to capture him?' he asked while offering her it.

'It'd be an honour,' she answered, and took the thermos. She sucked Skulker in and closed the lid.

'Come on, let's get out of here,' Danny said while grasping Amy's arm. They flew out of the cave, away from the island.

While they were flying through the ghost-zone, Amy asked: 'Why did Skulker defeat you so easily?'

'It was a trap. He had weapons set up all over the island, and although I could dodge a lot of them, one did hit. You know the rest.'

Amy thought about this for a second, when something else came to her mind. 'Why did you let me handle Skulker?'

'Well, everyone can have his revenge. And I made sure I was close enough to act if something would go wrong. But how did you know that humans can phase through ghostly objects in the ghost-zone?' Danny asked.

'The cartoon. I was reminded of it when I couldn't press the button to open my cage.'

'Oh,' Danny replied, when he remembered she had watched him before. 'Well, we're back already. Let's go home,' Danny said, and they walked through the portal.

* * *

**And that's it for today. Sorry for the short chapter. And as always, please review! I only update if I recieved at least one review for the last update. Please leave suggestions because I have only the slightest idea what to do next. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry for not updating this in two weeks! School has been killing me... (Yes I'm gonna use that excuse) Anyway, this is the longest chapter so far, so that should make up for it, right? Just start reading!**

**Disclaimer: I think it's clear I don't own Danny Phantom, and if it isn't I'll say it now: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

Chapter 6

At the other side of the ghost-portal, Danny and Amy saw Danny's parents, Sam and Tucker waiting for them to come back. Maddie saw them first. 'Sweetie, you're back! Are you okay?' she asked while giving Danny a big hug.

'Mom, I'm fine! Geez, it's not like it's the first time I've fought Skulker,' Danny said ashamed.

Sam pinched Jack, who had fallen asleep. 'Who! What! Ghosts?' he yelled, before seeing Danny and Amy. 'Oh, you're back. How did it go?'

'It went fine, Mr. Fenton. Nobody got hurt,' Amy replied.

Sam stood up and gave Danny a small hug. Then she greeted Amy.

Now Tucker came to them. He also greeted Danny, but quickly looked at Amy, who was still in her pajamas. He scanned her from head to toes. 'Hello, I don't believe we've met before,' he said while offering her his hand. Amy shook it.

'I'm Foley, Tucker Foley. That's TF, as in-' 'Too Fine,' Amy finished his sentence. 'Does he ever change his pickup line?' she commented to Sam and Danny, who laughed. Tucker just groaned.

'Amy, meet Tucker. You probably already know him. Tucker, meet Amy, who is from another dimension and has been able to see everything we did in the past two years,' Danny introduced them.

Tucker glanced at Amy in disbelieve. 'You did?'

Amy nodded. 'Well then… What was the first ghost to be sucked in the Thermos?'

'The Lunch lady ghost.'

'What kind of vegetarian is Sam?'

'An ultra recyclo vegetarian.'

'Why does Danny has a logo on his suit, if he didn't know he was going to be a superhero?'

'That's a trick question. He didn't have it at first, but Sam added it a few months after the accident.'

'I'm impressed,' Tucker finished. 'I'm still skeptical, but at least you know what you're talking about.'

'So why are you all here in the basement?' Danny asked.

'Well,' Maddie answered, 'Sam came over to see how you were doing, and when she found out what happened she called Tucker. He immediately came too.' She looked at Amy. 'I'm so sorry this happened. If it hadn't been for us, there would have been no ghosts in your dimension.'

'Yes, but it's now clear that ghosts can and will go there. But I can't protect your dimension or the portal none stop,' Danny said. 'So how do we protect it?'

'I don't know, but I'm hungry!' Jack said, changing the subject. 'Let's have breakfast!'

Amy opened her eyes wide. 'Breakfast! What's the time? Oh, my mom is going to be so worried…'

'It's eight o'clock now. But it's Saturday; maybe she hasn't noticed yet?' Sam answered.

'Phew!' Amy said. 'Okay, I'll go now but I'll be back within an hour!' She crawled through the portal, leaving the other five in silence.

'So, breakfast!' Jack said, and he sprinted upstairs. The others soon followed.

* * *

Amy dropped herself on her bed. She quickly checked her alarm clock: it read '10:06'. 'Crap.'

'Amy, come downstairs!' she heard her mom yelling.

'Yes, I'm coming!' she yelled back. She jumped up and bolted downstairs, into the kitchen. Her sister Jane was already there, busy texting her friends.

'What took you so long? I called you four times,' their mother asked Amy.

'Uhm… I was deeply asleep?' Amy answered, but it sounded more like a question.

Her mother raised an eyebrow. It was not like Amy to be asleep at this hour.

Amy sat down and finished her bread quickly. 'I'm going back to bed. I'm uh, really tired,' Amy said, which was actually true. Being captured by Ghost zone's self-proclaimed greatest hunter in the middle of the night was not good for your night's rest.

'Oh really? You shouldn't stay up that late, Amy,' her mother warned.

'I know. I'll be going now. Don't bother calling me until noon,' Amy replied as she left the room.

'If you're that tired, you must sleep earlier today!' her mother said to her, but Amy was already upstairs.

* * *

She changed clothes quickly. She now wore a blue t-shirt and ordinary jeans. She brushed her hair and went back to her room to go to the other dimension.

When she arrived there, she turned off the portal. 'No need for my family to see that yet,' she said to herself and walked to the door. She knocked three times.

From the other side, she could hear Jack shouting: 'Show yourself, ghost!' Amy facepalmed.

A chair was shifted and someone walked to the door. Before it opened, she heard Sam saying: 'If it was a ghost, I don't think he –or in this case she- would bother to knock.' Then Sam opened the door, revealing Amy.

Jack stared dumbfounded at the girl from the lab. 'How did you know it was her?' he asked Sam. She rolled her eyes. 'Who else would knock from the inside of a sealed laboratory?'

She walked back to the dinner table, where everyone else was cleaning up breakfast. Maddie turned around to see what the fuzz was all about.

'Oh hey Amy. Back so soon? I hope your family wasn't too concerned?' she asked.

'No, they weren't,' Amy replied.

'You mean they were totally okay with having an interdimensional portal in their house?' Tucker asked.

'Oh, no,' Amy added confused. 'I haven't told them…'

'You really should though,' Maddie said. 'I think they have the right to know.'

'I don't think you should tell them. You don't know how they would react; maybe they will forbid any contact,' Sam gave her thoughts.

'What do you think, Danny?' Tucker asked Danny, who seemed to be lost in thoughts.

'Huh, what?' Danny shook his head. 'Oh that. Well, I was thinking, maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing.'

'What thing?' everyone said in chorus.

'Closing the portal. I mean, with that portal you're in constant danger. I don't want to have anyone else risk their lives because of me.'

'No! Danny, this isn't about you anymore. You need to realize that. I've worked very long and very hard on that portal, and I'm not going to give it up like that,' Jack said, surprising everybody with his sudden outburst.

'I agree with your father, Danny,' Amy said. 'This is going to sound weird, but ever since I saw your cartoon I wished for it to somehow be real. Now that I found out it is, I really really don't want to abandon it after only a day.'

'Fine then! But just know I can't be there all the time when a ghost is attacking óne world, let alone two!'

'We're not completely helpless Danny! We can protect ourselves. You don't have to be there all the time. We can help,' Sam said in an attempt to calm him down.

Danny groaned. 'I guess you're right,' he said while taking a seat. 'Thanks Sam.'

'That doesn't mean you don't have a point Danny,' Maddie said, while also sitting down. 'We must take precautions to make sure that yóu,' she pointed at Amy, 'can also protect yourself.'

'Does that mean that I can blather on about ghosts?' Jack asked, back to his cheery self.

'That too,' Maddie answered him.

'So, what's the plan?' Sam asked.

'We could send one of us with Amy to stay and protect...,' Tucker suggested.

'And how am I going to explain that? 'O mom, can this total stranger we know nothing about stay here for an indefinite amount of time?' I don't think that'll work,' Amy replied.

'Yeah,' Sam said, 'yóu need to be able to defend yourself.'

Amy thought about this for a minute. 'Well… Can't you make me a half-ghost too then?' she asked hopefully.

'No,' was the answer from Danny and his mother.

'Aww. Why not, exactly?' Amy asked.

'First, there's no time to build a new portal or a device that can do that,' Jack said.

'Second,' Danny added, 'I won't let you go through that. You've never seen the first month but trust me, it wasn't pretty.'

'And most importantly, it is very dangerous and there's a chance you won't survive,' Maddie said. Shocked, everyone looked at her.

'What?!' Danny, Sam and Tucker said.

'Well, there is a chance of about fifty percent that the procedure kills you,' Maddie explained.

'So that's why I am only half-ghost then?' Danny asked.

'No,' Maddie replied, 'I mean that if you went in that portal a hundred times, fifty times you now would've been … a full ghost.'

'So what cán we do?' Amy asked.

'We've made a lot of new weapons with Tuckers help. We could gear you up and train you. That is, if you would want that of course,' Maddie answered.

'Are you kidding me? That would be awesome!' Amy said excited.

'Okay then!' Jack yelled, seeing the excitement in Amy. 'To the weapons vault!' He rushed to the lab. The remaining looked at each other, and then followed him to the vault.

When everybody was there, Jack opened it with a big armgesture. Inside was the biggest collection of weapons Amy had ever seen. 'It's the first collection I've ever seen,' Amy thought, 'but still.'

To the others, she said: 'I think this'll work.'

* * *

**So, what did you think? Please tell me how the dialogue worked out. And give suggestions on which 'powers' Amy should get. Got to go now, bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRYYYYY YYYYYYYYYY for not updating. There's no excuse: I'm just a jerk. (I didn't do it on purpose though!) Thanks for all the reviews! I'd answere them all one by one but I've really got to go soon so sorry sorry and sorry.**

* * *

'So,' Amy said as she stepped outside the vault, 'how are we going to do this? Are you going to teach me, should I just-'

'Hold it right there,' Sam interrupted, 'I just realized something: You know almost everything about us, but all we know about you is your name. How about you tell us a bit more about yourself before we acquaint you with our best weaponry, huh?'

'Uh, okay,' Amy answered a bit shy. 'I must warn you though; my life wasn't all that interesting. I'm fourteen, go to school, like cartoons and I play the piano.' She thought about some more things to say: 'Oh yeah! I used to play basketball for four years, but it got too much and I didn't like the team I was in, so I quit.'

'That's good, now you'll have plenty of time for the ghost hunting,' Danny replied, 'because believe me, that eats time.'

'Yes, we all know that,' Tucker replied agitated that it took so long. 'Now can we start the training?'

'Yes we can,' Sam answered. 'Amy seems okay.'

'Well, then I repeat my question: What now?'

Maddie answered: 'Well, to hunt ghosts you need two things: Equipment and the skills to use it. We'll start by teaching you how to use the weapons.'

'Yes, this is my part!' Jack yelled while jumping up in excitement. He ran into the weapons vault and started throwing out a collection of seemingly random weapons. 'You'll need this… But this might come in handy too… Of course, how could I forget about this one!' he muttered.

'That's nice,' Amy said while walking towards the vault too, 'but what do they do?'

Jack stuck his head around the corner, as if he had forgotten that there were other people in the room with him. 'You can ask Danny, Sam and Tucker that. I'll pick some unfinished weapons to tinker around with. We usually train weekly, so why not today? They should also work on their training,' he said while looking at the trio, who groaned. Jack smiled in reply as he said: 'Just call me when you need help. Maddie, come help me!' Maddie quickly walked to her husband and the two bent over the equipment on the tables.

The trio walked over to the weapons to see which ones might be the best. They picked up a variety of stuff, including the Thermos and the Ghost-peeler. Amy noticed that Danny was holding a Specter Deflector. She raised an eyebrow. 'Doesn't that hurt you?'

Danny looked around to try and understand what she was talking about. He quickly noticed the belt. 'Oh, this?' he said, while holding it up. 'No, it's been modified to only hurt other ghosts… Wait, shouldn't you know that?'

Amy looked surprised, and replied: 'No, your show stopped after Pha… After you saved the earth.' 'Oh,' Danny answered and shrugged. 'Well, by life didn't.'

He looked at Sam, Tucker and Amy and said: 'Okay, here's how we're going to do this. Sam, you'll help Amy with the aiming and the physical training.'

'Yes sir!' Sam said jokingly while saluting.

'I'll teach you how to use the technology, and mom?' he asked.

'Yes?' Maddie answered while staying focused on her project.

'You should teach Amy some self defense moves.'

'Check!' she yelled back.

'Hey, why don't I get to do anything?' Tucker said and pouted exaggerating.

'Because you have a lot of training to catch up on from last weeks. You still have 300 laps around the lab from all the other times!' Sam replied laughing. 'Now can we finally start?'

'Yes,' Danny and Tucker said synchronized.

'Great. So, I'll start by explaining the wrist band,' Danny began while the others went to do their own things and exercises.

* * *

The wristband was a watch-like bracelet, with a thick strap and a square screen, one big button on the right side and a few smaller ones on the left. 'So, the wristband. Uhm, I've never had to explain this to anyone before,' Danny muttered while scratching the back of his neck.

'Well, what's its purpose?' Amy asked.

'It's a, uh, ghost ray, communicator and detector in one,' Danny answered, and went on as he started to make out the best way to explain it: 'If you turn it on and push the big button, it'll fire. I'm sure you can work out the communicator part yourself. It's supposed to be worn on your right wrist,' he said while handing it to Amy.

She tried to put it on, and after a few seconds it was. 'Oh, the on/off button is… here,' Danny said while pointing it out.

'Okay,' Amy said when she noticed it. 'And the detector?'

'You're supposed to wear it directly onto your skin. When a ghost is near, it releases a small electronic shock.'

'How do you know where the ghost is? And when does the shock stop?' Amy asked, a bit frightened.

Danny laughed at that and replied: 'It will give you a shock every five minutes if the ghost's still there. Don't worry, it's completely harmless. And if you really don't like it, you can always change it to beep mode. This is just less noticeable… And you know how far away the ghost is by the strength of the shock: the further away, the stronger.'

'Okay…,' Amy replied, 'but isn't that a bit weird? You would say the closer the stronger.'

Danny thought about that for a moment, then answered: 'Yeah, you would, but the detector doesn't have an infinite range. And the closer the ghost, the easier to spot him. You wouldn't want to be distracted by the shock every time a fight takes a bit longer than five minutes. Which they rarely do by the way.'

Amy looked again at the wristray. 'I take it that this one also has your ecto-signature filtered out?'

'Yes,' Danny said, while looking around for the next piece of equipment. Eventually, he took the Deflector. 'Just put this one around your waist, and push the button in the middle. Not much more to that one.'

'Alright,' Amy replied as she did what he said. 'So fashionable,' she muttered sarcastic, when she noticed how the belt pressed all her clothes down.

'And here's the Thermos, but you already know how that works,' Danny said while handing it to her. 'So that brings us to the Ghost Peeler. Now, this one is a bit more complicated than the other stuff I just gave you, since this is an entire suit. Not to mention the fact that it was upgraded a lot since the Disasteroid,' he explained. He showed her two small devices in the palm of his hand, green and shaped like a crescent moon.

'Wait, that's the Peeler? It looks more like a pair of earrings,' Amy said.

'This is not the Peeler itself, but the controller for it. It notices your brainwaves, so if you think 'Shoot' it will shoot. Or something like that, I didn't invent it.' He gave her the earrings, which she put on after she figured out how to. 'Now give me your dominant hand.' Amy was confused for a moment, but stuck out her right hand anyway. Danny placed a bigger device in her hand. This one looked more like the Peeler Amy remembered from the show. 'Now hold it there, right in front of you. Yes, there. Now push the small green button under your thumb.'

When Amy saw the button, she pressed it. Immediately the small piece of equipment started expanding in the direction of her shoulder, transforming into a suit. In a matter of seconds, Amy stood in a full-fledged piece of armor. It was surprisingly light, but a bit oppressive. She tried to move her arms and legs, and found that it went very easily, considering all the metal and synthetic pieces.

'Okay, looks good,' Danny commented after having walked around her to see if there was anything gone wrong. 'Now comes the hardest part, or at least for me.'

'Why?' Amy asked, scared that there was something horrible he would have to do now.

'Well, I know how that suit works in theory, but I never actually used it, or even wore it.' Amy sighed in relief, but Danny started scratching the back of his neck again.

'So, what do I do now?' Amy asked him.

'Uhm, well, this suit has a lot of things it can do. It's able to shoot ecto-rays, fly like a ghost and turn invisible. It also works as a deflector once it is activated, but this one isn't filtered yet so please don't touch me,' he said with a smile. 'I think you can make it fly by just thinking 'Fly', but I'm not an expert on the matter.'

'Wait, you can actually fly with this thing! That's awesome! I'm gonna try right away!' Amy replied, all excited. _How to do this, _she thought. _Well, let's just do what Danny suggested then: Fly!_ Nothing happened._ Fly! _ 'It isn't working!' she told Danny disappointed.

'Well, try again! Sam knows how to do this, if it doesn't work then I'll just ask her to explain to you and I can go do my own exercises.'

_Fly! Fly!_ But the suit stuck to the ground like chewing gum.

'Sam!' Danny yelled at Sam, who was shooting at some targets with a gun-like weapon.

'Yes?' she replied. Danny shouted back: 'Could you come over here and explain the Ghost Peeler to Amy?'

'Yep. I'll go right to the aiming after that, okay?' she answered while walking towards them. Danny transformed into his ghost-counterpart and flew away to another area of the lab.

'What seems to be the problem, Amy?' Sam asked.

'Well, Danny told me that in order to make the suit fly, I just had to think it. But I thought it all the time and I'm still here, as you can see,' Amy answered.

Sam held her hand up: 'Wait a sec, I have a Peeler of my own now.' Indeed, Amy now saw the green little thing by her ear. It was hard to notice though, since her hair was covering it.

Sam walked away to take her Peeler, but Amy didn't have to wait long: in ten seconds flat she had already found the equipment. This one wasn't the ordinary grey and green however, but was painted black and purple. Sam saw Amy's puzzled face and said: 'Yeah, I gave it a little personal touch, as you can see. Grey is not really my colour.'

She held the Peeler in front of her in the same way Amy had, and soon she too stood in a suit, black this time.

'I get why you have trouble flying with this suit, or controlling it in any way for that matter,' she said, but while she did she floated a bit up. 'It's not one of the easiest things to learn the first time, especially if you learn it from someone who has never done it their selves.'

'So what did I do wrong?' Amy asked eagerly. She was practically jumping up and down to learn how to fly. It seemed her so much fun!

'Well, say, imagine yourself in your head,' Sam said. The other girl did, even though she didn't really see the point. 'Okay, now make that image in your head move his arm up and down, without doing it yourself,' Sam continued.

'That's easy,' Amy commented as she had done that, 'but what does this has to do with anything?'

'When you just think of moving your arm,' Sam explained, 'you don't move your real arm per se. You don't have to formulate the words 'move right arm up' in your head. In the same way, you don't start to fly with the suit as soon as you think fly.'

Amy nodded: 'Yes, that would be stupid. You'd be formulating an attack and suddenly you float away'

'Exactly. So in order to fly with the suit, you need to order it as if it were your own body, so to speak. It's a hard thing to do, but when you finally master it, you can think about other things while you fly instead of focusing on 'Float! Float! Float!'

'Okay, sounds not too hard…,' Amy said.

'Well, you know what they say: easier said than done. If you've figured out how to do it, call me and I'll teach you how to steer,' Sam said while going to do her own stuff.

Amy groaned. 'I sure hope that's easier than this,' she said under her breath, 'but I shouldn't complain. I'm learning how to fly!'

* * *

For a half hour long, Amy tried her best to get off the ground in all ways. She tried jumping up and down, jumping from a chair, flapping her arms and even yelling 'Fly!' as an order, and she eventually made it work by just concentrating really hard. She didn't even notice at first, but after she was about ten centimeters above the floor she saw it. 'Yes! I did it!' her yell echoed through the lab.

Immediately she fell back down, but luckily for her she landed on her feet. At that moment everyone had turned to look at her.

'You may want to try again,' Tucker said jokingly, as everyone got back to their own business.

'Okay, let's do it again. Just focus,' Amy told herself. This time it went much easier; A bit too easy, perhaps. She shot up to the roof and knocked her head, which send her tumbling upside down.

'Sam!' she shouted, 'I think I'm ready to learn how to steer!'

Sam looked up in direction of the voice. She couldn't help but laugh when she saw her floating head down through the lab. 'All right, I'll be right there!' she yelled back. She put on her suit and flew towards Amy, until they were at the same height.

'Could you help me?' Amy asked Sams feet.

'Sure,' Sam chuckled. She pushed Amy's feet, which caused her to flip back with her head up.

'Thanks. So, how do you steer?' Amy asked.

'Steering is like I said not as hard as flying itself. You just lean in the direction you want to go, a bit like how walking works. Just try not to flip upside down,' Sam explained.

Amy leaned a bit to the right, and just like Sam said she went in that way. 'Hey, this is not that hard!' Amy said happily.

'Yeah, but now you've got to stop, you're nearing the wall,' Sam warned her with a smile. She could already see where this was going to.

Amy looked up to see the wall coming towards her. 'Woah!' she yelled, as she tried to stop while keeping her balance. She actually managed to stop in time for the wall, but went back too far and flipped upside down – again. 'Are you sure this is easier than the flying?' she asked, arms crossed.

Sam looked down upon her and said: 'Hey, you've been flying the whole time now. You see it's not that bad.'

'Yeah, that's true,' Amy gave in. She hold out her hand. 'Could you help me a bit?'

Sam pulled her back upside up and told her to just keep trying for a few more times. The second time, she didn't flip but she crashed in the wall. After each time she kept improving a bit however, and after the seventh or eighth time she could get around well enough to stop tumbling or crashing into stuff. 'You're doing pretty good!' Sam complimented her. 'Now the only thing you have to do is learn how to land, and practice a lot. You'll get the hang of it eventually,' she said while slowly going down, until she stood with both feet on the floor again.

'Your turn!' she yelled up at Amy, who was looking down and just now realizing that she was up pretty high.

'I don't know how to!'

'Just think of something really sad!,' Danny yelled at her as he stopped training his aim for a moment to see what all the fuzz was about.

'Really?' Amy asked, more to herself than to anyone else.

'Of course not, he's just kidding,' Sam said annoyed. 'You have to do the same thing as when you started flying, but now in reverse.'

'Okay,' Amy said unsure. This time it took her less than a minute to figure out how to control the suit, and she slowly dropped to the floor, where she lost her balance and fell on her back.

'Could've gone smoother,' Sam commented with a smirk as Amy stood back up.

'Could've gone worse,' she said in reply while stroking her back. 'What to do now? Are you going to teach me how to shoot?'

'Yes, that seems like the best thing now,' Sam answered. 'At the moment, you have two ways of shooting: the wrist-ray and the Peeler. The wrist-ray is smaller and less noticeable, but also less powerful and you need two hands to fire it.'

'And the Peeler is stronger but is big and obvious?' Amy guessed.

'Yes,' Sam said. Then she walked away to a nearby control panel of some sort. She pushed a button and a few targets popped up from the floor. She shot them all with the Peeler with great accuracy, most of her shots hitting the bull's eye. 'Wow, that's great!' Amy said.

Sam shrugged it off. 'Yeah, after two years of ghost fighting my aim is pretty good.'

'Clearly,' Amy replied, but something about what Sam had just said bothered Amy. She just couldn't lay her finger on it. Figuring it didn't matter, she forgot about it and went back to focusing on what Sam had to say.

'… the same as with the flying,' Sam finished her sentence.

'Sorry, what did you say? I was thinking about… something,' Amy said apologetic.

Sam groaned and repeated: 'I said, the way you shoot a beam from the Peeler works the same as with the flying. You should try it out on these targets; I'll be practicing my aim with the wrist-ray somewhere else. You can try that too, if you've figured out the Peeler.' She made the suit revoke itself back into the original black device, pushed a button on the panel and walked away.

Amy tried to shoot, but as she already expected, nothing happened right away. This time though it only took her a few tries to get an ecto-beam power up at the end of her arm. She aimed in at one of the targets, tried to release the energy and completely missed the targets. It slammed into the wall behind it, not leaving any damage. She tried again. Now her shot grazed the edge of one of the targets. 'Not bad,' she said to herself, and she tried again.

After practicing about ten minutes, her aim had improved quite a bit. She already could aim pretty well from her basketball experience, and when she got used to shooting with a ray her shots all at least hit the target.

'Sam?' she called out, because she didn't know how to get out of the suit, 'I think I'm done practicing my aim.' Sam stopped her exercises, walked up to Amy and replied: 'Oh yeah? Let's see, then.' Amy nodded and started shooting the targets one by one.

'Not bad,' Sam complimented when she saw the result. 'You can get off the suit by pushing the same button that activates it. I think you're all done with this, or all the technology for that matter.' Sam smiled, and added: 'Which means it's time for the physical training.'

* * *

The next hour was spent running around the lab, doing muscle exercises and everything else Sam could think of. It was hard, but Amy was used to sporting, so she kept up.

While Amy was exhausting herself, Sam looked around to see Tucker still fiddling with some technology instead of doing some training. 'Tucker, if you don't run now, next time you'll have even more laps to catch up on.'

With a groan Tucker stood up from the table and walked to Sam. 'Alright, how many did I have,' he asked.

'286, to be precise,' Sam replied with a smirk.

Tucker looked at her and said: 'Seriously? You counted all those times?'

'No, of course not. I was kidding. Although it wouldn't surprise me if the actual number would be something around that. Now get running!' she said while pushing Tucker in the back. He started to slowly run too, while Sam came after him with ease.

* * *

At the end of the hour both Amy and Tucker collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily.

'Amazing... timing, I was just... about to end it,' Sam told them, while she rested a bit too. Then she turned to Amy. 'Now the only thing you haven't done yet is the self-defense thing with Maddie.'

'I have to do that now too?' Amy asked agitated. 'Can't I do that tomorrow or something?'

'Come on, you've come so far! And this isn't going to be so exhausting,' Maddie said, while walking to Sam, Tucker and Amy. She had heard their conversation, and knew it was her time to train the newbie. 'I'm only going to teach you how to fall properly, and I'll show you some other moves another time,' she said to Amy, while Sam and Tucker went about their own business again (though there wasn't much to do anymore).

Amy answered her: 'But what if a ghost attacks? Then I wouldn't be able to defend myself!'

'You should only try to weaken the ghosts by shooting at them, and then capture them in the Thermos,' Maddie explained. 'After all, if you're getting in a one-on-one battle with a ghost, you have a disadvantage since the ghost could go intangible.'

After saying that, she showed Amy how to catch herself up when thrown forward, sideward or backward. Amy repeated the moves with not much trouble. 'Hey, this is pretty easy!' she said surprised.

'I told you so. Now, I think we're all done,' Maddie said, happy with how it all had turned out.

'Yes!' Amy exclaimed. Then she quickly added apologetic: 'Not that I didn't like it here, I just want to relax a bit at home.' Maddie just smiled. Then she called Sam, Tucker, Danny and Jack together to say goodbye to Amy.

They all sat down on a few chairs. 'So, how did it go?' Jack asked.

'It went great. It's harder than I thought it would be, but if it means I can protect myself and others then it's worth it,' Amy answered determined.

'Are there any other things you think you need to learn?' Danny asked her.

'I don't think so…,' she replied. Then she remembered something: 'Wait, you told me that the Peeler can also turn invisible! I'd like to try that, if there's still time.'

'I think there is,' Maddie replied. Amy took her Peeler and activated it.

Knowing how the Peeler worked now, Amy started to concentrate on turning invisible. It didn't take long for her to get it, and after a few seconds she flickered out of sight.

'What, who turned the lights off!?' the others could hear from where she was standing.

'Oops, probably should have mentioned that,' Jack replied.

Tucker explained for her: 'You know how you can see things because light bounces off of it?'

'Yeah…,' Amy's scared voice sounded.

'To make things invisible, in theory all you have to do is guide the light around them.'

'That's what happening now,' Maddie interrupted, 'but while the light is led around you, it doesn't reach your eyes. That's why you can't see anything.'

'Oh, great,' Amy said sarcastically while turning of the invisibility and took off the suit.

'So that's only for emergencies,' Sam continued while Amy sat down again.

Then Amy said: 'And there's this other thing that's been bugging me: If I remember correctly, the GIW had invented something for intangibility. But I haven't heard you guys about anything like that. Do you have thought of something like that?'

Immediately everyone's face turned sour. 'What, did I say something wrong?' Amy asked.

'No,' Danny replied.

'It's just that the GIW won't share their devices with us. Think we're traitors for 'cooperating with Phantom',' Jack added.

'Huh,' Amy said in surprise, 'I thought you exposed your secret on the North Pole?'

'That was only for the people there,' Danny answered. Then he smiled, as he said: 'Did you really think I would show the entire world my secret? I would have absolutely zero privacy!'

'So you haven't tried to develop something of your own either then?' Amy asked for clarification.

'Well, we had tested something…,' Tucker started, but then he looked embarrassed at his feet. 'Let's just say it took a lot out of the thing.'

Sam snorted. 'It took more out of your clothes,' she taunted while the others also laughed.

Tucker glared at her while hissing through his teeth: 'I thought we'd agreed never to speak of that again.'

Amy wasn't entirely sure what had happened, and she didn't know if she wanted to know. To everyone in the lab, she said: 'So, I should be going now. Thank you so much for everything! I'll see you soon, I assume?'

'You'll notice. And thank you for devoting yourself to keeping your world safe!' Danny said. With those words, the Fentons, Sam and Tucker walked upstairs, but Danny stood at the stairs for a moment.

Amy was about to reenter the portal, when Danny spoke up. 'Oh, I've been meaning to ask you: Uhm, is there any chance you know if there's some kind of, you know, fandom for me?' he asked her, hand behind his neck.

'Sure!' Amy answered grinning. 'There's loads of fan art and fanfiction.'

'Could I see some of it?' Danny asked her.

Amy turned red as she thought about the less appropriate stuff she had seen, but still answered: 'Okay, I'll pick a few things for you.'

'Thanks,' Danny replied. Then he walked upstairs. Amy threw one look around the lab, before taking the equipment she had trained with and leaving through the portal.

* * *

About an hour after they had left the basement, Sam, Danny and Tucker simultaneously got a call from their wrist-ray. They looked on the small screen, and saw a freaked out Amy looking back at them.

'What is it, has a ghost attacked?' Danny asked her concerned.

'No,' Amy answered, and the trio sighed in relief.

Amy continued: 'But I'm not sure if this is better.'

* * *

**So. Still accepting new ideas, I'll consider everything. Next time I'll maybe write some review-replies. (It's so ironic I apologised last chapter for not updating two weeks, instead of 6 months... I was so naive) Hope to see you sooner than 6 months!**


End file.
